far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Turn 16
|To be broadcasted |} Faction Assets Turn 16 ~Gallery~ Faction Turn Faction Turn Announcements PRISM not yet available SERAPH This month, SERAPH joins the Cabinan government in sponsoring this year's celebration of Lux Gravare Founding Day. This annual event began many years ago as a tribute to the fortitude of Cabina's first permanent settlers, who began the long work of biosphere restoration, and who committed to a peaceful coexistence with the planet's native Cah-Binn aliens. Festivities are predicted to stretch well over a week, as Cabina celebrates and affirms its heritage as a planet of immigrants and refugees. Individuals from across the sector are invited to the capitol to witness plays, festivals, food, art, Cah Binn curiosities, and achievements from the diverse and varied communities across Cabina, both old and new. House Lyra Who do you think we are, Acheron Rho? Are we the shadows that shirk from the light? Are we the despair that seeks to silence the happy days? Are we merely the background soundtrack to the acts of others? Is that who we are? Is that all we can be? Is our fate already decided for us? Once upon a time, we would agree. That is what were. Today that ends. We no longer live in the past. Idle admiration no longer leaves us content. No more sadness and gloom. No more secrets. We are no longer them. Time has passed. We have regained what was lost, we move forward. And so we ask you again. And this time, think on the answer. Who do you think we are, Acheron Rho? House Serpens Hrowaii video advertisement Democratic Mandate: The Democratic Mandate cordially invites anyone seeking the planet's highly developed education system to the University for Social, Economical and Political Thought on Ias. Additionally, the Mandate is collaborating with the Office of the Saishu and the Asura to open another USEPT branch on Aomori and offer its economical expertise to reduce travel cost and time. The USEPT is also proud to announce the finished construction of the Institute of Practical Research on Man, making use of the planet's special condition to put various social theories to practice. We are not the fire, we are the tide! House Reticulum No announcement The Trilliant Ring While updating the depths of their internal archives on the newly named Votewinop 6, the Trilliant Ring was surprised and amazed to discover that it too had an ancestral name stripped from it in the chaos of its separation from the Empire proper. While it is regretful that the beloved name of Votewinop 6 was used for but a short time, the Trilliant Ring is proud to restore the original name of CABOCHON to the planet out of loyalty to the Empire and to the Beacon of Hope that is its Emperox. With this being the second discovery of such an important nature, the Trilliant Ring has decided to fund and support a team with the exclusive purpose of finding similar forgotten knowledge which has been lost to time and returning it to the Empire, as we return the planets of The Expanse. House Fornax No announcement House Triangulum On the edges of the psyche lies the truth of the universe, ever-present and palpable but always out of sight, out of reach. Our role is to grasp that truth, stretch it over the collective consciousness of humanity, and permit them to weep before its honesty. There are truths in this universe that would ravage your mind, drive you into a babbling husk or shake you into permanent silence. Some are natural, some are humanity's own creation. This is our burden, to learn, to know, and to suffer the horrific truths that permeate this reality. The mind-summit of the fourth peak has been reached, it writhes under our scrutiny. Confederation of the Upright Vagrant As new prosperity flows into the Hild system, the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant looks to those within who have yet to share in our newfound prosperity. The planet Argiast, long insular and suspicious of the wider Sector, suffers under the weight of its isolation. It is past time that they be brought back into the fold, so what has been lost may be rebuilt - for a stronger and united Hild! House Eridanus Welcome to the machine you were always trying to stop. It consumes everything, even revolution. Become a cog in that leviathan you hated; your neighbors, friends, and family will all be happier for it. When push comes to shove, people would rather be safe and provided for than be what you called free. And so the river flows on, making slaves of us all. Everything, and everyone, in their proper place. Eridanus. Now. Forever. Additional Note: Chosen not to rename Yakiyah, but there's now only one official spelling of the cultural people name. Yakiyan. House Crux No announcement House Pyxis No announcement House Aquila Transmission from Cilli 2-2 to'' AQN Vigilance'' The Deathless The Lease is Up Category:Faction Turn Category:History